


Purpled's Epidsodes ❖ SMP Actor AU ❖

by Skyla_Crescents



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream & Sapnap Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap are Childhood Friends (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream and Grayson | Purpled are Siblings, F/M, Frustration, Grayson | Purpled Needs a Hug, Grayson | Purpled-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Happy Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Happy Toby Smith | Tubbo, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hugs, M/M, Music Discs, Younger Sibling Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), bloopers, cursing, so much cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyla_Crescents/pseuds/Skyla_Crescents
Summary: Just da Bloopers, Film, Mainly Purpled.
Relationships: Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Kristin Rosales Watson/Phil Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

"This better be-"

"Ponk you're out of shot!" Callahan yelled, making Ponk look up.

"Oh, sorry...." Ponk said, getting back in place.

"It's fine, okay, Scene 15 Episode 10, ready and...go!"

"You literately Muffined us!" Bad said, pointing his prop trident at Ponks neck.

Purpled got on scene and sighed, "This better be good..."

Ant snapped his head around and his cat ears fell off.

"Cut!" Callahan called out, before pausing, "Everyone needs to redo makeup!"

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

They had fixed Everyones contacts, Purpled's character had a scar, that caused one eye to be blind.

"Okay...3...2...1...and....GO!"

"This better be good...." Purpled sighed.

"A----And Cut!"

"Good Job everyone! The fans are gonna go crazy!"

Callahan wasn't wrong, The fans loved the kids of the SMP, and people were gonna lose their minds over this!

"Purp you did awesome!" Clay said, running up to his brother and hugging him.

"Thanks brother...."

"I'm posting this to twitter." Tommy said, having been recording Dream running up and hugging his brother.

"Fuck you." Purpled muttered, still being hugged off the ground by the taller.

"Oh hey Tommy!" Dream said, smiling.

Of course Tommy Posted it to twitter and fan theories went flying.

And soon the episode came out, and people FREAKED.

"THey left us on a cliffhanger!" People said

Nah Purp is just tired


	2. ❖Questions❖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the next chapter

╔═══════════*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*══════════╗

Ask the Characters Questions for the next chapter!

╚═══════════*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*══════════╝

Rules

NO SHIPS UNLESS VELVET AND ANT OR PHIL AND MUMZA


	3. ❖Interview(ANSWERING QUESTIONS)❖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone interviews the cast. NOT L'CAST.

Okay! So some are actual people who asked, some are not, some are based off my friends :D

**◆━** Interviews **━◆**

**◆━◆━◆━◆━◆━◆━◆━◆━◆━◆**

####  [Pegasister60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasister60/pseuds/Pegasister60) **Asked:**

"Does Fundy ever have an costume malfunctions?" 

"Yeah, the first version of my costume, I kept tripping because I couldn't see." Fundy paused. "We ended up updating the costume to just ears, tail, and makeup the Tail moves do to a robotic code we made, my makeup artist is the same one that does Ants makeup."

"Purp, what was your favorite scene to shoot?"

"Eh...I honestly loved doing the Manberg Vs Pogtopia war scenes," he paused, "I guess like, being able to show that despite being monotone and more mature, Purpled is still a child, and he shows that he still has a heart, and still cares about people."

"Purp, do you have a stunt double?"

"Yeah, Their name is Tomatoes, They/Them." He paused, "I do some stunts but they do the more extreme ones."

**◆━◆━◆━◆━◆━◆━◆━◆━◆━◆**

Anna asked:

"Who voiced Sally in S1 episode 20 and S2 episode 4?"

"Makeup Artist, she offered to!" Wilbur smiled.

"Who's makeup takes the longest?"  
  
  


"Ant, Fundy, Ranboo Foolish, Sally, Dream, Techno, and Sam."

"Who voices the Egg."

"SPOILERS! SO NO!"

**◆━◆━◆━◆━◆━◆━◆━◆━◆━◆**

####  [Soda_Vibes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soda_Vibes/pseuds/Soda_Vibes) Asked:

"How many of their Lines were improve?" 

"A whole bunch, Like Purpled was supposed to say: "Ponk, whats going on?" and not, "This better be good", but it fit better so we used it." Dream said

"Um, around 1,569 are improv!" Callahan said, smiling.

**◆━◆━◆━◆━◆━◆━◆━◆━◆━◆**

Fairy_Faith Asked: 

"I remember someone mentioning the youngest is Tommy, is that true?"

"Yup! Purps the oldest, I'm 2nd oldest, Ranboos 2nd youngest, and Tommy is the youngest!" Tubbo said 

"Has anyone gotten hurt on set?"

"Uh yeah, I ended up breaking my arm during the Disc Confrontation." Dream said, "But It's good!"

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

Mr.Ribbon asked:

"What scene took the longest to film?"

"Oh holy, definitely Jschlatts death, everyone kept just laughing." Callahan said.

╭━ ⋅𖥔⋅ ━━✶━━ ⋅𖥔⋅ ━╮

BLOOPER

╰━ ⋅𖥔⋅ ━━✶━━ ⋅𖥔⋅ ━╯

"Jschlatt you'v-"

The sound of plastic falling to the ground cut Wilbur off.

Jschlatts left horn fell off.

Dream let out a wheeze and everyone laughed

*BEEP*

"If I go down- FUCK!" Schlatt slipped from the place he was leaning

*BEEP*

"Wait what are my lines again?"

"Oh Cameras on?"

*BEEP*

"TOMMY YOU'RE NOT IN SHOT!"  
  


*BEEP*  
  
  
"If I go down, this country comes with me...."

"TUBBO GET IN THE CAMERA!"  
  
*BEEP*

_________________

"When is the next Behind The Scenes?"

"Soon!"

─────•~❉᯽❉~•─────

Sammy Asked:

"To the Cast, Favorite Scene?"

╭━ ⋅𖥔⋅ ━━✶━━ ⋅𖥔⋅ ━╮

ANSWERS

Dream: Helping Pogtopia

Callahan: IMA BAD BITCH

Alyssa: IDK

Punz: I'm Sorry Dream

Eret: It was never meant to be

Ponk: Any Egg Scene

BadBoyHalo: Any Egg Scene

Ant: Comforting Anyone

Sam: Any Sam Nook Scene

Techno: Destroying Manberg

Philza: What Are You Doing

Nihachu: Going Off on Schlatt

Ranboo: Panic Room

Karl: Tales from the SMP

Sapnap: Fire

George: Idk?

Puffy: Duckling

Connor: I thought you were dead...

Fundy: Spies Diary

Wilbur: Starting L'manberg

Hannah: Building House

Hbomb: Annoying Fundy

Purpled: Pogtopia VS Manberg

Quackity: Mexican Dream Scenes

Skeppy: Red Skeppy

Tommy: Tubbo VS Tommy

Tubbo: Saving Micheal

Jack Manifold: Nuke

Foolish: Totem of Death

Schlatt: Glatt

╰━ ⋅𖥔⋅ ━━✶━━ ⋅𖥔⋅ ━╯

**◆━◆━◆━◆━◆━◆━◆━◆━◆━◆**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❖Any Ideas?❖


End file.
